Therefore, Please Choose Me
by svtjeon
Summary: Ff ini berdasarkan komik Therefore, Please Choose Me, karya Minase Ai. Karna ini yaoi, jadi ada beberapa scene yang ku ganti alurnya demi kelancaran cerita. Meanie. Mingyu x Wonwoo. Slight Seungcheol x Wonwoo.
1. Chapter 1

Therefore, Please Choose Me.

Meanie. Mingyu × Wonwoo. Slight Seungcheol × Wonwoo. Seventeen. Seperti judul diatas, ini adalah ff remake dari komik therefore, please choose me karya Minase Ai sensei tapi dengan sedikit perubahan untuk demi kelancaran cerita. Sekian. Yaoi/bl

"Bibi apakah Wonwoo benar-benar sudah pulang?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumah tersebut sambil berlari naik ke lantai 2 tempat dimana kamar pria bernama Wonwoo berada.

"WONUUUUUUU!" Teriak pemuda tersebut sambil membuka pintu kamar. Yang diteriaki hanya bisa melempar bantal yang ada didekatnya dengan sebelumnya telah menutup telinganya terlebih dahulu.

"Berisik sekali kau ini, Seungcheol hyung. Kenapa lama tak bertemu kau semakin mirip toa?" Tanya Wonwoo si pelaku pelemparan bantal tersebut.

"Aku kan kangen dengan mu. Apa kau tidak merindukan kesayanganmu ini setelah 5 tahun tak bertemu?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan aksi-sok-imutnya. "Tidak." Jawab Wonwoo dengan jelas singkat dan padat.

Seungcheol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa memanyunkan bibirnya yang siapapun yang melihatnya tak akan tahan untuk tak mencium dan melumat bibirnya yang berwarna merah chery tersebut.

Tak lama, Seungcheol tersadar bahwa Wonwoo memakai seragam sepagi ini. Sekolahnya hari ini libur seingatnya. "Wonu, bukankah itu seragam sekolah SMA utara? Bukankah kau akan masuk ke SMA selatan bersamaku?"

"Tepat sekali hyung. Aku masuk ke SMA utara karna tidak mau masuk ke sekolah yang sama denganmu. Aku bosan ketemu denganmu" jawab Wonwoo. "Apa maksudnya kau bosan bertemu dengan ku. Kita bahkan tak bertemu 5 tahun belakang ini" tanya Seungcheol dengan mimik sedih.

"Aku hanya bercanda hyung. Aku ingin masuk SMA utara agar aku bisa mengejar impian ku menjadi seorang rapper terkenal. Lagipula SMA utara lebih dekat dengan rumahku dan juga aku ingin mencari pacar disana" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah berbinar-binar sambil mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Dengan cepat Seungcheol langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Wonwoo hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. "Lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang menyukaimu Wonwoo?" Tanyanya dengan serius. "Hyung, karna tidak ada makanya aku mau mencari. Hyung ini bodoh atau polos sih?" Jawab sekaligus tanya Wonwoo sambil melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman seungcheol.

Seungcheol yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terdiam lalu berkata "baiklah. Ayo hyung antar kau ke sekolah impianmu."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Goma-" "jangan terlalu akrab dengan anak SMA utara. Dan juga pulang nanti tunggulah disini. Aku akan menjemputmu dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku sampai"

Setelah Wonwoo turun dari motor Seungcheol, ia sudah bersiap mengucapkan terima kasih tetapi terpotong dengan ucapan Seungcheol.

"Tapi hyung-" protes Wonwoo kembali terpotong dengan ucapan Seungcheol. "Tidak ada tapi-tapian Jeon Wonwoo" ketika Wonwoo mendengar namanya lengkapnya diucapkan oleh Seungcheol ia sadar kalau itu sudah mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah, hanya bisa menghelakan nafas.

"Baiklah hyung. Sampai nanti"Wonwoo berjalan dengan santai ke arah kelasnya setelah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Seungcheol.

Seungcheol yang menatap tubuh Wonwoo hanya bisa menghelakan nafasnya dan bergugam kecil "kenapa kau memilih SMA utara, wonu..."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo. Aku pindahan dari busan. Se-" semua murid sibuk sendiri. Ada juga yang bercanda dengan temannya dan mereka menghiraukan dua sosok orang yang berada didepan kelas mereka.

Melihat ini, Wonwoo langsung memukul papan tulis dan meremukkan batang kapur yang ia pegang. Murid dan guru kelas XI D itu langsung diam seketika merasakan aura yang tak enak didepan kelas mereka tersebut.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Dengan dinginnya ia langsung duduk ditempat duduknya. Ia kesal karna tidak ada yang memerhatikannya ketika ia memperkenalkan diri. Ia kira semua murid kelasnya akan mendengarkan ia dengan seksama.

Lalu ia tersadar dan melihat teman sebangkunya. Wonwoo memerhatikan wajahnya dan ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia merasa seperti ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memang telah tercipta untuknya.

Matanya yang jernih, hidungnya yang mancung, dan terlebih senyumnya yang melihatkan gigi taringnya yang lebih panjang dari manusia pada umumnya dan membuat ia terlihat seperti vampire karna rambutnya yang dibuat naik. Ia merasa pipinya memanas karna hal itu. Dan ia merasa tak beres dengan hal itu.

"Wonwoo?" Tanya pria tersebut. Wonwoo yang masih terpana hanya bisa ber-eh ria. "Namamu" tanya pria tersebut dengan senyum yang masih menempel di wajahnya.

"Eh-ah i-iya. Namaku Jeon Wonwoo." Jawabnya dengan tergagap. Ia masih meneutralkan jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. "Dulu... kau pernah tinggal disini?" Tanya pria bertaring panjang tersebut. "I-iya. 5 tahun yang lalu."

"Dan teman masa kecilmu bernama Choi Seungcheol?" Lanjut pria itu. Wonwoo yang terheran mendengar pertanyaan tersebut hanya menjawab "bagaimana kau bisa kenal Seungcheol hyung? Apakah kau temannya?"

Pria itu hanya tersenyum menampakkan gigi taringnya lebih keluar dan ia langsung menarik tangan Wonwoo, bertatap langsung dengannya secara dekat bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Wonwoo yang wajahnya memang masih merah dan diperlakukan seperti itu membuat wajahnya makin merah seperti kepiting rebus. Beberapa detik kemudian tangan pria itu memukul perut Wonwoo dengan kencang hingga Wonwoo tak sadarkan diri.

"Aku berhasil menangkapnya. Ini 'Wonwoo'." Pria bertaring itu mengendong Wonwoo dipundaknya sambil keluar dari kelas dan menghilang di ujung lorong. Semua murid dan guru yang mengajar hanya bisa diam tak berkutik. Mereka semua takut dengan pria bertaring panjang tersebut.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡTBCㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

This is the end of this part WOOHOO.

Maaf jika kata kata yang digunakan terlalu aneh menurut kalian karna this is my first fanfiction i've ever made. Dan maaf jika banyak typo. Gak re-check lagi. Cerita ini udah saya post di wattpad. Sekian!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Meanie! Mingyu × Wonwoo! Slight Seungcheol × Wonwoo!

"Seungcheol, kau sedang apa?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang berambut panjang dan indah bak rambut perempuan yang biasa peruntukkan iklan shampoo sambil bermainan dengan rambutnya.

"Mengirim sms konyol untuk Wonwoo lagi?" Tanyanya kembali sambil memeluk Seungcheol yang sedang terduduk dilantai dari belakang dan menaruh dagunya diatas pucuk kepala Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan, itu bukan pesan yang konyol. Itu pesan yang kutulis dengan penuh cinta!" Jawabnya sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. Jeonghan hanya bisa terkekeh melihat temannya itu.

Tak lama handphone Seungcheol berbunyi menandakan ada telepon masuk. Setelah melihat siapa penelpon tersebut, dengan cepat ia langsung menjawab telepon masuk itu.

"Hal-" "Seungcheol" belum selesai ia mengucapkan kata salam, ia sudah dikagetkan dengan suara penelpon yang ternyata bukan suara teman kecilnya tersebut. Tapi ia tahu dengan jelas, siapa pemilik suara tak seberat suara Wonwoo itu.

"Mingyu? Kenapa kau bisa menelpon ku menggunakan handphone Wonwoo?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan geram.

"Tebak? Kenapa?" Jawab Mingyu sambil terkekeh dan menampakkan seringai yang semakin menunjukkan gigi taringnya yang jelas tak akan bisa dilihat oleh Seungcheol maupun Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo sedang berada didalam dekapan ku. Ia tak mau bangun. Bagaimana ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada bersalah yang terang saja dibuat-buat.

"BRENGSEK KAU MINGYU. JANGAN APA-APAKAN WONWOOKU. SIALAN!" Seungcheol dengan cekatan ia menutup sambungan telepon itu dan mengambil motornya menuju tempat dimana Mingyu dan Wonwoo berada.

"Kira kira berapa lama ya ia sampai?" Tanyanya dengan seringai yang tak lepas dari wajahnya sedari tadi. Wonwoo merasakan ada suara disekitarnya, langsung menerjapkan matanya dan bangun dari pangkuan Mingyu tapi terhenti ketika ia merasakan rasa nyeri di perutnya.

Seketika ia teringat bahwa Mingyu memukul perutnya dengan kencang hingga ia tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat ia bangun dan menjauh dari Mingyu, orang yang telah 'menculik'nya.

"Kau yang memukul ku kan? Apa mau mu?"tanya nya dengan kesal.

"Kau Wonwoo kan?" Tanya mingyu sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Wonwoo, lalu ia mendoronnya hingga tubuh kurusnya itu membentur jendela.

"I-iya, su-sudah kubilang aku Wonwoo. Me-mangnya kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan gugup. Terlalu dekat dengan mingyu membuat jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya membuatnya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah manapun supaya tidak melihat wajah Mingyu.

"Kau Wonwoo milik seungcheol kan?" "Milik seungcheol?" Wonwoo mengeritkan dahi. Tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Mingyu.

"Kau tidak tau? Seungcheol itu ketua geng yang menguasai SMA selatan." Mingyu sebenarnya terkejut bahwa Wonwoo tidak mengetahuinya, tetapi ia dapat mengendalikan rasa terkejutnya itu. Berterima kasihlah pada kekuatannya mengendalikan ekspresi.

"Apa? Jangan bercanda. Dia saja kalah dengan kekuatanku. Dia sama sekali tidak seperti lelaki. Mustahil di-" belum selesai ucapan Wonwoo, ia mendengar suara banyak motor diluar dan ia melihat Seungcheol dan teman temannya mengendarai motor dengan cepat.

'Brak' pintu tempat Mingyu menyembunyikan Wonwoo terbuka dengan kasar dan menampakkan Seungcheol dengan rahang yang telah tekatup dengan keras menampakkan kemarahan yang ia tahan.

"Menjauhlah dari Wonwoo selama aku memintanya dengan baik sebelum aku mematahkan seluruh tulangmu, Mingyu." Seungcheol mengatakannya dengan pelan namun pasti, dengan halus namun menusuk membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri.

"6 menit 48 detik. Wah rekor baru telah dibuat oleh Choi Seungcheol, penguasa SMA Selatan." Ucap mingyu sambil menahan Wonwoo dalam pelukankannya.

"Jangan sentuh Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu. Lepaskan tangan kotor mu itu" ucap Seungcheol sambil bersiap melepaskan bogem mentah ke wajah Mingyu. Anak buah Mingyu langsung menyerang Seungcheol yang hanya sendirian.

"Kau benar benar tak tahu ya? Choi Seungcheol itu tak pernah kalah sekalipun dalam berkelahi. Aku baru pertama kali melihat dia mati matian demi menjagamu." Katanya sambil menatap mata wonwoo dalam. Yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan agar wajahnya tak berwarna merah

"Ck, mereka payah." Ucap Mingyu setelah melihat anak buahnya kalah melawan Seungcheol

"Hyu-" lagi lagi ucapan Wonwoo terpotong karna kecupan ringan dipipi kanannya. Wajah Wonwoo langsung diliputi dengan corak kemerah-merahan yang tampak terlalu kontras dengan kulitnya yang berwarna putih salju. Khas orang yang sedang malu atau marah atau juga sehabis olahraga.

Wonwoo langsung melihat ke arah kanannya dan ia melihat Mingyu sedang memberikan senyum gigi taringnya dan wajah kedua manusia itu sangatlah dekat.

Seungcheol yang melihat itu langsung melemparkan kayu kecil yang ada disekitarnya kearah mereka hingga mengenai kaca dan pecah. Mingyu yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum dan berkata "cemburu ya?"

Wonwoo yang tersadar langsung mendekati Seungcheol dan memukul Seuncheol hingga ia terjatuh kebelakang. "Wonu? Kenapa memukulku? Aku kan menolongmu. Kau seharusnya memukul Mingyu karna sudah berani mencium mu." Kata Seungcheol dengan perasaan sedih dan takut persis seperti anak anjing yang takut dengan petir.

"Hyung... apa maksudnya penguasa SMA Selatan?" Seungcheol sudah dapat memastikan adanya aura yang membunuh dengan kejam dibelakang Wonwoo yang berkata demikian dengan senyum yang menempel diwajahnya. Sudah dapat dipastikan betapa menakutkannya aura membunuh itu dihadapkan dengan ke-emo-an wajahnya bukan?

Seuncheol hanya bisa tersenyum seperti mati kutu. "Seuncheol! Maaf kami telat. Diluar banyak sekali anak buahnya yang pemaksa"

"Hyu-hyung!"

"Maaf wonu, semenjak kau pergi ke Busan, aku menjadi anak yang hanya sedikit nakal." Seungcheol mengatakan hal tersebut sambil terkekeh dan tidak merasa bersalah

"Hyung... "

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡTBCㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

This is the end of this part lolololol. Maaf jika alur kecepatan dan ada typos dan kata kata yang digunakan aneh. Mungkin ini akan menjadi cerita yang lumayan panjang karna banyak ku bagi ceritanya. BTW THANKS FOR READING! Review boleh? Satu review kalian membantu menyemangati saya^^


	3. Chapter 3

[!] Font dengan cetak miring adalah Wonwoo pov.

"Hyung... kau tahu? ITU BUKAN SEDIKIT NAKAL TAHU! INI SANGAT NAKAL" Kesal Wonwoo serta memberikan kecupan manis tepat di wajah Seungcheol yang memberikan bekas kemerah-merahan tepat dipipi kanannya yang chubby.

"Wonwoo-ya, beritahu kepadaku. Apa alasan mu masuk SMA Utara?" Suara Mingyu menginterupsi acara Wonwoo yang memberikan pukulan kepada teman kecilnya yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri itu terhenti seketika.

"Aku? A-aku mau mencapai cita-citaku dan mencari pacar." Jawab Wonwoo dengan gagap. Ia meruntuki dirinya yang terlalu jujur pada orang yang tidak ia kenal dengan dekat.

"Hm? Kalau begitu, aku yang jadi kandidatnya dong?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menyekatkan seringainya.

"A-apa?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, kenapa wajahmu memerah?" "E-eh?" "Wonu-ya, Mingyu itu terkenal sebagai anak yang paling berandal di SMA Utara." Jelas Seungcheol. Berusaha memberikan sugesti padanya.

"Ya! Mingyu! Wonwoo kan hanya orang asing. Jangan bawa-bawa dia dalam hal ini." Kata Seungcheol heboh sambil mendekati Mingyi dan kembali memberikan sugesti kepada Mingyu.

"Kalau kau berkata seperti itu, kau menunjukkan bahwa Wonwoo bukan kekasihmu, Hyung." Kata Mingyu kalem.

"A-apa?" Wonwoo kaget mendengarnya.

"Wonwoo memang bukan kekasihku. Tetapi... dia teman sms ku!"

"Hyu-hyung.." anak buah seungcheol hanya bisa speechless mendengar kata-kata pemimpin mereka yang konyol.

"Aku sekelas dan duduk disebelah mu. Aku tiap hari bertemu denganmu. Berteman akrablah dengan ku" ucap Mingyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ketika Seungcheol sibuk dengan anak buahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak cocok dengan Seungcheol. Kau akan bahagia jika dengan ku. Pikirkan lah" lalu ia meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih sibuk meneutralkan wajah dan jantungnya.

"Loh mana Mingyu?" "Aku tidak tahu" "Baiklah. Ayo pulang, Wonu" katanya tak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Aku serius dengan mu. Aku akan membahagiakan mu" kata Mingyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya bersiap untuk mencium bibir Wonwoo.

"UWAAAHHH" Wonwoo segera bangun dikarenakan mimpinya yang sangatlah tidak masuk akal. "Ternyata mimpi. Kenapa aku memimpikan Mingyu? Rasanya aku terlibat dengan hal gila" Gugamnya seraya menggusak rambutnya sendiri dan segera ia bangun bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"PAGI WONU~! Eh? Pagi bibi, Wonu dimana?" Tanya seungcheol pada ibu Wonwoo. "Wonu? Ia sudah pergi ke sekolah tadi. Ia bilang ia akan pergi kesekolah denganmu jika kamu sudah tidak jadi anak nakal lagi"

"A-APA?" Dengan segera ia memencet angka di handphonenya "Jeonghan-ah, cepat cari Wonwoo, ia pergi kesekolah sendirian" Seungcheol menjadi kalang kabut.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _Sudah jam 7.30, Seungcheol hyung pasti sudah datang menjemput ku. Untunglah aku sudah jalan memutar melewati jalan lain. Sudah pasti tak kan terkejar olehnya._

 _Kenapa setelah lama tak bertemu ia menjadi nakal? Ini membuatku jadi malas bertemu dengannya. Ah sudahlah, lebih baik aku beli roti saja untuk aku sarapan. Aku lapar._

 _'Kcring'_

 _Entah kenapa sesaat setelah aku buka pintu toko roti ini, pemilik toko tersebut menatapku dengan tatapan ketakutan. Ya! Memangnya aku hantu apa? Tsk, biarlah. Lebih baik aku cepat memilih rotinya dan segera melanjutkan perjalanan ku._

 _"Ka-kau Wonwoo kan?" Pemilik toko itu bertanya kepada ku dengan nada ketakutan saat aku mengambil sebuah roti coklat. "Hm? Ya aku Wonwoo kenapa?" Tanya ku. Lagi lagi mereka tahu namaku. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu namaku. Apa mungkin aku terkenal disini hingga mereka semua mengenali ku?_

 _"Silakan ambil roti itu, gratis untukmu." Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, ia langsung mengusirku dari tokonya. Apa? Aku mendapatkan roti gratis dan ia mengusir ku dari tokonya? Apakah aku sebuah makhluk yang sangat menakutkan hingga diperlakukan seperti ini?_

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

'Brum'

Terdengar suara-suara bising knalpot motor semakin mendekat dari arah belakang Wonwoo.

Ketika Wonwoo memutar balikkan kepalanya, ia kaget melihat banyak spanduk yang dibawa oleh segerombolan para siswa yang membawa motor tersebut.

Yang membuat Wonwoo tambah kaget adalah spanduk tersebut menuliskan namanya besar-besar. Lalu ia melihat Seungcheol didepan memimpin konvoi motor tak jelas tersebut dan tak lupa menunjukkan senyum menawan yang dapat membuat para gadis berteriak kegirangan dan senyum yang wonwoo anggap sebagai senyum idiot.

Dengan kesal Wonwoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Seungcheol dan sekali lagi ia memberikan bogem mentah tepat diatas pipinya.

"Hyung! Kenapa teman temanmu membawa spanduk dengan namaku?! Itu memalukan tahu!" Tanya Wonwoo dengan muka merah padam. Ia kesal bercampur malu.

"Karna aku ingin menunjukkan kepada orang-orang tentang orang yang paling berharga bagiku" jawab Seungcheol dengan nada serius.

"Hyung..." Si penanya hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan untuk ketiga kalinya seungcheol mendapatkan bogeman diwajahnya

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Wonwoo mengintip isi kelasnya dari luar. Setelah memastikan orang yang tidak ingin diketemui tidak masuk, ia mengehela nafas lega. Saat ia bersiap melangkahkan kakinya, seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang

"Selamat pagi, Wonwoo-ah" ucapnya tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

Wonwoo mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas tetapi wajahnya dan wajah Mingyu terlalu dekat sehingga ia menjadi oleng dan hampir mau jatuh. Beruntungnya ia ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Hati-hati, Wonwoo-ya" katanya sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Maaf, aku kurang tidur semalam" ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap lantai yang terlihat lebih menarik dibanding lelaki dihadapannya saat ini. Lagi, ia meruntuki kejujurannya ini.

"Oh ya? Aku senang akulah yang merampas waktu tidurmu" kata Mingyu, sementara tangan kirinya mengambil tangan kiri Wonwoo dan memberikan sebuah kecupan.

Semua murid yang melihat kejadian itu, langsung berteriak heboh sementara Wonwoo hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _Setiap aku mendengar perkataannya, jantungku berdetak tak karuan seperti banyak bom atom yang jatuh berledakan didalam sana. Gawat, ini salah. Sangat salah. Aku tahu dia pasti orang yang berbahaya. Bagaimana ini?_

"Jeon Wonwoo-ssi?" Tanya seorang gadis yang terlihat sebagai pemimpin kelompok yang sedang berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dari arah yang sama dengan arah jalan Wonwoo saat ini

"Mari ku tunjukkan sekolah ini, Wonwoo-ssi." Lanjutnya dengan senyum manisnya sambil menuntun Wonwoo untuk menjelajahi sekolah tersebut.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Kenapa Cheollie? Menunggu balasan dari Wonwoo atas pesan konyol mu lagi?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil meminum susu kotak rasa stoberinya itu

"Ck, Jeonghan-ah" saut Seungcheol jengah sambil memutarkan bola matanya malas. Lalu hanya dibalas kekehan Jeonghan.

"Jeonghan-ah"

"Hm.. kenapa?" Tanyanya sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Seungcheol.

"Wonwoo, ia tak menganggapiku dengan serius. Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Seungcheol dengan nada sedih seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Jadi kau ditolak? Aku turut sedih deh" jawab Jeonghan dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

"Jeonghan-ah~" Seungcheol yang sedang merajuk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan sangatlah imut, kawan.

"Maaf maaf, hehehe kau ini sangat lucu." canda Jeonghan.

"Padahal... aku mengatakannya dengan sepenuh hati. Selama 5 tahun ini, telah kujaga ia baik-baik. Tak akan kuserahkan dia pada siapapun." Katanya sambil memukul dinding atap sekolah mereka.

"Akan ku nyatakan lagi kepadanya."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡTBCㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Kali ini kukasih bocoran next chap he-he-he. Chap 4 akan sedikit naik ratenya but ga sampe yang gakgak karna author gak bisa bikin gituan.

 **"Tapi kau sekarang jadi lebih sering datang pagi semenjak** **ㅡ** **emh"**

 **"Tenang Seungcheol. Kau sudah bertekad besar. Ini sudah waktunya. Tenang."**

 **"Ke-kenapa Wonwoo naik mobil Mingyu?"**

 **"Boleh kah aku menciummu?"**

 **"Kau terlambat."**

 **"BRENGSEK. KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN SELAMAT DITANGANKU MINGYU."**

* kemarin ada yang bilang ff ini agak keras. Tapi, hanya ingin klarifikasi, disini cerita yang wonwoonya mukul seungcheol itu cuman bohongan. Bukan jenis pukulan yang membuat memar-memar. Gak kenceng. Tapi akan beda cerita kalau Mingyu x Seungcheol.

* maaf kalo ffnya pendek. KARNA SENGAJA HEHEHEHHE. Tapi yang ini lumayan panjang kan? ;;)

* Heheheheheh. Okay cao! Peace out!


	4. Chapter 4

"Sekarang, ini adalah ruang gudang. Tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang biasa digunakan untuk acara-acara sekolah" kata teman pemimpin kelompok berambut coklat terang tersebut.

Wonwoo tahu. Ia terjebakㅡ

"Karna disini hanya tempat penyimpanan, maka jarang ada yang kesini. Dan kau tahu? Kami bebas melakukan apapun disini. Bahkan merokok pun bebas. Tidak akan ada yang tahu."

Kali ini sang pemimpin tersebut berkata, duduk diatas kursi berhadapan langsung dengan wonwoo sambil menyalakan pematik api, lalu didekatkan ke rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya seraya menghisap dan kemudian disusuli gumpalan asap dari rokok tersebut.

ㅡDalam sebuah masalah.

Wonwoo diikat diantara sela-sela meja dengan tali lumayan kencang oleh kawanan gadis tak jelas itu. Ia yakin pergelangan tangannya sudah memerah akibat rontaannya untuk dibebaskan. Ia dibully dengan alasan tak jelas oleh perempuan. Ya, perempuan.

Setelah gadis itu melihat rokoknya sudah menyala, dengan sengaja gadis itu menjatuhkan pematik api tersebut hingga mengenai rambut dan sedikit bagian pipi Wonwoo.

"KAU TAHU UNTUK TIDAK BERMAIN API SEMBARANGAN? API ITU SANGAT BERBAHAYA TAHU." Teriak Wonwoo kesal. Kenapa ia terlibat hal bodoh semacam ini yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

"BERISIK" gadis itu mengambil rokok yang bertengger di bibirnya dan bersiap menodongkannya ke arah wajah Wonwoo.

"KAU! KENAPA KAU, PACAR CHOI SEUNGCHEOL, PEMIMPIN SMA SELATAN, MENCARI PACAR DI SMA UTARA, HAH? APA KAU TAK PUAS DENGAN CHOI SEUNGCHEOL ITU? APA DIA TIDAK BISA MEMUASKANMU HINGGA KAU MENCARI PACAR DI SINI?"

Ia tak merasakan apapun hingga 5 detik berikutnya. Seharusnya ia sekarang merasakan rasa panas yang luar biasa diwajahnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melihat penyebab ia tak merasakan panas itu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?" Mingyu. Ya, Mingyu pelakunya. Ia menahan ujung puntung rokok itu ditelapak tangannya. Langsung, Mingyu membuka ikatan yang ada di tubuh Wonwoo dan langsung memeluk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo merasakan hangat dihatinya ketika Mingyu memeluknya lama seperti sudah lama tak bertemu kekasih tercinta dan tak rela untuk melepaskannya. Wonwoo tak rela melepaskan pelukan hangat yang menenangkan hatinya.

"Wajahmu terbakar." Mingyu meneliti wajah Wonwoo. Ia menemukan dan menyentuh luka bakar akibat perbuatan pemimpin kelompok tersebut, yang terdapat di pipi kiri Wonwoo, menggunakan ibu jarinya dengan lembut.

"Ahh" Wonwoo meringis menahan sakit saat Mingyu menyentuhnya. "Maafkan aku" katanya sambil menjauhkan ibu jarinya secepat kilat dan membawa Wonwoo kembali kedalam pelukannya. "Ta-tangan mu terbakar, Mingyu." Wonwoo teringat dengan tangan si penolongnya itu.

"Tak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka biasa. Jangan khawatir. Khawatirkan dirimu, Wonwoo-ya"

"Tenanglah. Aku baik-baik saja. Padahal aku selalu menang ketika melawan Seungcheol hyung." Jawabnya sambil terkekeh kecil. Tipikal orang yang menahan sesuatu.

"Kau ini. Jangan memaksakan diri" Mingyu menakupkan kedua wajah wonwoo ditelapak tangannya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja" kata Wonwoo dengan wajah memerah karna perlakuan Mingyu dan dengan segera melepakan pelukan Mingyu.

Mata Mingyu dengan tajam melihat si pelaku permasalahan masalah ini. "Seora, ikut aku." Kata Mingyu dingin seraya menarik perempuan yang mencelakai wajah Wonwoo, keluar dari gudang itu dan menjatuhkannya di atas meja diruang kelas yang tidak dipakai.

Mingyu dengan ganas mencium gadis bernama seora tersebut dengan cepat dan terkesan bernafsu. Tak lupa dengan lumatan-lumatan kasar dan membuat bibir wanita itu membengkak bagaikan tersengat lebah.

"Mingyu-ah, kau suka ya dengan laki-laki itu?" Tanya perempuan yang dipanggil Seora itu disela-sela kegiatan berciuman panas mereka sambil mendesah tertahan. Tak ingin mengeluarkan semua desahan-desahan yang membuatnya malu ketika mengingatnya.

"Aku? Menyukainya? Ck yang benar saja." Mingyu sibuk menjilati dan mengecupi leher jenjang gadis berambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat kemerahan yang dipanggil seora itu.

"Tapi, kau sekarang jadi lebih sering datang pagi semenjakㅡ engmh" perkataan gadis itu tertahan karna ciuman panas Mingyu dan Lumatan kasar andalannya.

"Diamlah."

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Hujan.. apa aku beli payung dulu saja ya? Tapi bagaimana nanti ia datang saat aku pergi" Gumam Seungcheol sambil mengangkat tangannya ke udara kosong, merasakan titik-titik air hasil uapan matahari yang selama ini tersimpan diatas kumpulan gulungan kapas tak dapat tersentuh dengan cara apapun dengan tangan milik manusia. Ia merasa bimbang dengan keputusannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya saat ini.

Ia takut Wonwoo menolaknya dan merusak persahabatan mereka yang telah terjalin sedari mereka kecil dan mengakibatkan mereka menjadi canggung dan saling menjauhi. Ketika mereka berdua terpisah saja Ia bagaikan orang gila yang telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat penting untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia bahkan mati-matian menabung untuk pergi ke seoul hanya untuk bertemu Wonwoo. Ia takut ia tak bisa seperti dulu ketika bersama Wonwoo. Ia terlalu takut jika ia dan Wonwoo tidak bisa seperti dahulu lagi.

Ia merasa hampa tanpa Wonwoo. Ia tak ingin merusak hubungan mereka saat ini tapi ia sudah tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang telah ia simpan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Ia sangat takut Wonwoonya akan diambil dan dimonopoli oleh orang lain dan orang lainnya itu bukan lah dia.

"Tenang Seungcheol. Kau sudah bertekad besar untuk melakukan semua ini. Ini sudah waktunya. Tenang." Katanya pada diri sendiri sambil mengusak rambutnya pelan.

Semakin lama hujan semakin turun lebat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya berniat kembali menunggui Wonwoo yang keluar dari sekolah tetapi matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah pemandangan yang membuat amarahnya muncul. Sebuah mobil sport merah melintas di depannya dan menampilkan seseorang yang mengendarai mobil itu, dan Wonwoo duduk tepat disebelah orang itu.

"Won-wonwoo? Ke-kenapa Wonwoo naik mobil itu?" Sialan. Ia tahu dengan jelas mobil siapa itu. Ia meremas rambutnya menggunakan sebelah tangan yang dipangkukan ke motornya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Mau kemana? Akan kuantar kemanapun itu." Tanya mingyu dengan tatapan lurus ke depan, fokus menyetir.

"Ke-kemana saja." Berduaan saja bersama Mingyu membuat Wonwoo tambah gugup. Wonwoo hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang terlipat dan ia taruh dipangkuannya.

Mingyu membenarkan letak kaca yang terdapat didalam mobil itu untuk melihat Seungcheol sedang menunggu Wonwoo dibawah guyuran hujan. "Sudah kuduga. Kau memang tampan Wonwoo, ah maksudku, kau sangat manis Wonwoo-ah"

Wonwoo menahan kemerahan yang mulai menjalar diwajahnya. Ia selalu tersipu dengan semua perkataan Mingyu. Perkataan tak romantis sekalipun.

ㅡckitt

"Min-mingyu.." Wonwoo yang sedari tadi meneutralkan wajahnya, menyadari mobil Mingyu berhenti, langsung menatap Mingyu cemas. Takut terjadi kecelakaan atau semacamnya yang dapat membuat keadaan mereka berdua berada dalam ancaman bahaya.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Hanya lampu merah" senyum Mingyu membuat ia merasa aman dan lupa dengan rasa deg-degan yang sedari tadi terus menjelajah dirinya.

"O-oh.."

"Jangan-jangan baru pertama kali ya?"

"A-apa?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mengendari mobil tanpa sim." Mingyu mengatakan itu dengan senyum polos khas anak kecil.

"A-apa? Bohong. Kau sudah 18 tahun, pasti punya sim."

"Tenang saja, aman kok" Mingyu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan ketika ia melewati polisi yang sedang bertugas.

'Apa? Kenapa ia melambaikan tangan pada polisi? Sebenarnya dia ini siapa?' Wonwoo berpikir dalam hati, sambil menoleh dan menatap wajah Mingyu. Setelah itu mereka berdua dilanda suasana sepi dan awkward.

"Wonwoo, Boleh kah jika aku menciummu?" Mingyu bertanya penasaran, dan menaruh kepalanya di atas punggung tangannya yang tengah menggenggam stir mobil kesayanganya. Tak lupa juga ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya saat lambu rambu memperlihatkan warna merah kembali.

"Ma-maaf?" Kurang yakin atas pertanyaan pemuda tampan bertaring lebih panjang dari manusia pada umumnya.

"Apakah kau belum pernah merasakan rasanya berciuman dengan orang lain sebelumnya?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah pemuda yang tengah gugup itu.

'TIN-TIN'

"WONWOO! CEPAT TURUN" suara itu. Kedua pemuda yang berada di mobil sport mewah itu tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukanㅡ

"Se-seungcheol hyung?"

"KUBILANG CEPAT TURUN JEON WONWOO" Wonwoo terlalu kaget dengan semua ini mengakibatkan ia jadi tak cepat gerak. Ia terlalu bingung. Ia berniat membuka pintunya, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang yang tak lain adalahㅡ

"Mi-mingyu?"

"Kau terlambat." Dengan cepat Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo dan mencium bibir cherrynya dan tak lupa juga untuk melumatnya sedikit. Mingyu mencium Wonwoo tepat didepan wajah Seungcheol membuat pemuda pengendara motor itu mengeram kesal yang memuncak dalam dirinya. Kita bahkan bisa melihat ada api keluar dari belakang punggungnya, sama seperti anger, karakter utama film inside ㅇut

Wonwoo gelagapan. Ia tak ingin berciuman dengan Mingyu. Walau sebenarnya ia tak masalah berciuman dengan Mingyu, tapi masalahnya ada Seungcheol yang melihatnya.

"BRENGSEK. KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK AKAN SELAMAT DITANGANKU MINGYU! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU, KIM MINGYU! " Seungcheol berteriak dengan beringas bagaikan harimau kelaparan yang tengah menyabik mangsanya melihat Wonwoo dicium didepan kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 _This the end of this episode HEHEHEHE. Anyways, apakah ada yang nungguin ni ff abstrak? Semoga ada walaupun satu orang ㅠㅠ maaf ya updatenya lama pake banget... tapi, yah toh gak ada yang komen updatenya lama apa ndak. Aku tahu kok, gak ada yang nungguin ff ini ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ tapi, akan ku kasih lagi ke kalian intipan chap depan. Mungkin chap ini ternyata tak sebanyak yang kalian harapkan dan gak bisa dibilang panjang, saya minta maaf_ _ㅠㅠ_ _. Ini semua karna kemalasan saya. Yah, seperti itulah._

 _ **"Hanya memikirkan kau disentuh orang lain saja sudah membuatku gila"**_

 _ **"Jangan begini. Kau membuatku susah"**_

 _ **"Kau mau menjadi pacarku?"**_

 _ **"Kau telat, Mingyu."**_

 _ **"Ya, perawan memang gampang. Perhatian sedikit, jatuh."**_

 _ **"Ayo, kita bersenang-senang, wonwoo-nie."**_

 _ **"TIDAK!"**_

 _ **"Apa? Menipu? Memangnya aku pernah membohongi mu?"**_

 _Okay, bye! Cao and peace out!_

 _ㅡ review pls? Pls pls pls pretty pls? ;;;;;;;D /pasang puppy eyes_

 _ㅡ_ _check my another fanfic pls! Judulnya i'm yours! HEHEHE! Tapi kurasa akan sama jadinya seperti ff ini, tak ada yang minat untuk dilirik dikit... tapi... yasudalah. Oke dadah! beneran cao._


	5. Chapter 5

"Wah sudah lampu hijau." Mingyu berkata santai dan dengan gesit menancapkan gas melesat di jalan raya.

"WONWOO TURUN" teriak seungcheol. Ia dengan cepat menyusul mobil Mingyu.

"Hyu-hyung" Wonwoo menoleh kebelakang, melihat seungcheol dari dalam mobil dengan ketakutan. Ya, ia ketakutan sekarang. Mingyu membawa mobil dengan kecepatan yang sangat kencang dan Seungcheol yang mengebut dengan motornya mengejar Mingyu dan dirinya.

"RASAKAN INI" Seungcheol dengan sengaja menabrakkan motornya ke bamper belakang mobil Mingyu. Membuar Mingyu mau tak mau harus memberhentikan mobil yang ia tumpangi dan mengeceknya.

Wonwoo dengan gesit keluar dari mobil Mingyu ketika sudah berhenti dan langsung memberikan hantaman di pipi seungcheol. Entah berapa kali seungcheol mendapatkan pukulan di pipinya hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"HYUNG! JANGAN NGEBUT DONG! KALAU KAU KENAPA-KENAPA BAGAIMANA!" Marah Wonwoo.

"Habis, kau dicium oleh Mingyu" jawab Seungcheol seperti anjing dengan ekor yang mengibas dengan gemetaran, seperti ketahuan telah merusakan sofa punya majikannya.

"Hyung!" Kesal dan sekaligus malu Wonwoo. Adegan ia dan Mingyu berciuman, terputar dikepalanya akibat ucapan Seungcheol.

"Jangan naik." Seungcheol langsung berdiri ketika ia sadar Wonwoo memutar balik badannya dan bersiap untuk masuk ke mobil Mingyu kembali.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu khawatir, hyung." Wonwoo tetap pada posisinya. Tak bergerak memutar balikkan badannya, tepat ditempatnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak khawatir jika orang yang kusukai pergi berduaan dengan orang lain? Membayangkan kau bersama orang lain saja membuat ku gila." Seungcheol memutar balikkan badan Wonwoo agar mereka berdua berhadapan dan menaruh kedua tangannya pada bahu Wonwoo.

"A-apaan sih, hyung. Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku serius, Wonwoo-ya. Aku menyukaimu sejak kecil. Jadilah kekasihku" Seungcheol menarik teguk Wonwoo dan membawanya kedalam ciuman lembut tanpa adanya hasrat menuntut. Menyalurkan cinta yang selama ini ia pendam.

PLAK

"Jangan seperti ini hyung. Kau membuatku menjadi susah." Suara Wonwoo terdengar gemetar.

"Wonwoo-ya"

"Hyung, aㅡaku suka Mingyu. Maaf" Wonwoo berbalik dan kembali masuk ke mobil Mingyu yang segera pergi dari hadapan Seungcheol yang hanya diam mematung ketika mendengar Wonwoo menolaknya dengan singkat, padat dan sangat jelas.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Selama diperjalanan yang entah menuju kemana, Wonwoo sibuk memikirkan tentang pernyataan Seungcheol. Ia berpikir bahwa selama ini hubungan ia dan Seungcheol hanyalah sebatas kakak adik. Tetapi, ternyata, Seungcheol memikirkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar itu.

Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa Seungcheol akan menyukainya. Karna selama ini ia merasa bahwa Seungcheol hanya menunjukkan sikap perhatian hyung pada dongsaeng seperti pada umumnya. Bukannya sikap perhatian pada seseorang pada kekasih tercintanya.

Ia merasa tak kenal dengan sikap Seungcheol yang menciumnya seperti itu. Ia takut dengan sikap Seungcheol yang seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dengan sikap seungcheol yang biasanya hangat dan lembut walau kadang overprotective membuat ia jengah, tapi ia merasa nyaman. Berbeda sekali dengan kali ini. Ia merasa tatapannya dingin dan sangat terkesan serius tak terbantah.

Tapi, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Bagaimanapun juga, ia melukai perasaan Seungcheol dengan menolak perasaannya yang bisa ia lihat, itu serius.

"Tadiㅡ aku dengar loh. Itu sungguhan?" Suara Mingyu menghentikan atmosfer yang sunyi sepi sedari tadi didalam mobil sport merah ini.

Sadar akan kemana alur pembicaraan ini, wonwoo membuang pandangannya ke arah jalannya, menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ah-eh yang mana?" Mencoba bertingkah pura-pura bodoh mungkin pilihan terbaik menurut Wonwoo.

"Yang tadi, yang kau bilang kau suka aku."

Habislah ia. "Ah... i-itu... em.. i-iya..." Wonwoo masih menetapkan pandangannya ke arah jalan, tak berani menampilkan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat itu kepada Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pacarku?"

Perkataan Pengemudi mobil sport itu membuat Wonwoo tersentak kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah wajah pemuda itu, menatap wajahnya seakan tak percaya dengan Mingyu.

"Eh? Em.. baiklah" samar-samar Mingyu melihat Wonwoo tersenyum membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil tanpa ia sadari.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Eh? Tempat apa ini Mingyu?" Wonwoo heran, kenapa Mingyu mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan disini?

"Nanti juga kau tahu" ucap Mingyu tak lupa menyelipkan senyuman manisnya dan menyalurkan tangannya. Berniat untuk menuntun Wonwoo masuk kedalam gedung yang sudah terlihat kumuh.

Tapi tak disangka, tepat saat Mingyu membuka pintu gedung itu, ia langsung mendorong Wonwoo hingga tersungkur di lantai yang terlihat sudah lama tak terawat.

"Kau telat, Mingyu." Suara orang asing yang jelas saja tak ia kenal, membuat Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat beberapa orang didepannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo. Kekasih Choi Seungcheol. Penguasa SMA Selatan. Wah-wah kita dapat jackpot. Apakah hari ini hari keberuntungan kita?" Ucap pemuda yang duduk di tengah, terlihat ㅡlagi-lagiㅡ seperti pemimpin kelompok berandalan tersebut bertanya kepada kawanan yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Diberi perhatian sedikit, luluh. Perawan memang mudah sekali takhluk." Kali ini yang terdengar adalah suara Mingyu, seseorang yang baru saja menjadi 'kekasihnya' beberapa saat yang lalu.

Wonwoo mendengar suara kunci dipintu. Ia merasa dejavú. Ia kembali mendapatkan masalah tanpa ada sebabnya. Sial. Mungkin pilihan dia kembali ke siniㅡseoul, adalah pilihan yang sangat salah. Dalam sehari saja ia mendapat dua masalah tak mendasar.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita bersenang-senang, Wonwoonie?" Pemimpin kelompok tersebut kembali mengeluarkan suaranya sambil menampilkan seringainya. Suara berat dan seperti terdapat nada-nada aneh.

"Wajah Seungcheol yang melihat Wonwoonie-nya dirusak, pasti akan menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah." Lanjut peminpin tersebut yang sebelumnya meminum bir yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan melemparkannya ke dekat Wonwoo yang sedari tadi masih saja terduduk dilantai. Tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini dan beberapa saat kedepan.

Mingyu mensetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan jongkok disebelah Wonwoo dan menarik leher Wonwoo agar mendekat dengan bibirnya. Memberikan kecupan, jilatan dan juga tak lupa gigitan-gigitan kecil di lehernya yang mengakibatkan bekas kemerah-merahan yang sangat kontras dikulit leher Wonwoo yang pucat.

"Wonwoo-ah, tenang saja. Mereka pandai bercinta. Kau hanya perlu berdiam diri dan menikmatinya. Biarkan mereka yang bekerja memuaskanmu, Wonwoo-ya" kali ini Mingyu menarik teguk Wonwoo untuk melihat kearahnya dan membawa mereka kedalam ciuman yang lumayan dalam dan panas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu melepaskannya.

"Mingyu-ahㅡ

kau, kau menipuku?"

"Apa? Menipu? Hahahah, Memangnya aku pernah menipumu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saya mau minta maaf... updatenya itu lama banget. Ini semua karna kemalasan dan kesibukan saya selama disemester lalu dan juga saya cuman bisa fokus di 1 hal kmrn ini saya fokus di acc koleksi saya dan kemarinnya lagi di acc fan account saya. Dan lagi saya baru nyadar ternyata saya belom post chap 5 di ffn tp udah di wattpad... maafkan... btw ada yang nunggu ff ini? Sepertinya tidak ya.. saya jg minta maaf gabisa balesin review tuatu ;;;; but siapapun yang review i really appreciate it! Really!

Next chap!

 **"Jangan kasar ya, soalnya dia kekasih baruku."**

 **"Lepaskan!"**

 **"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau diam dan menikmatinya"**

 **"Sayang sekali."**

 **"Pergilah."**

HEHEHEHE banyak kan spoilernya HEHEHEH oke peace out! Cao!

Last but not least review please?


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING! RATE SUDAH MULAI NAIK. diharapkan bagi kalian yang sedang puasa atau polos atau gak suka, jangan membaca karna kedepannya sudah pasti rate m, koreksi rate semi m. Kalau masih mau baca dosa tanggung sendiri ya, sudah ku peringkatkan!

"Wonwoo-ah, tenang saja. Mereka pandai bercinta dan selalu memuaskan pasangannya. Kau hanya perlu berdiam diri dan mendesah, menikmati sentuhan yang mereka berikan. Biarkan mereka yang bekerja memuaskanmu, membuat kau mendesah dengan keras, Wonwoo-ya." Mingyu berbisik tepat di telinga Wonwoo dan sedikit mendesah, menarik teguk Wonwoo untuk melihat kearahnya dan membawa mereka kedalam ciuman yang dalam dan panas. Beberapa saat kemudian, Mingyu menghentikan kontak fisik itu dan berjalan menjauhi Wonwoo.

"Mingyu-ahㅡ

kau, kau menipuku?"

"Apa? Menipu? Hahahah, Memangnya aku pernah menipumu?" Wonwoo membelak kan matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yg barusan ia dengar. Tapi setelah ia pikir-pikir lagi, ia belum pernah mendengar Mingyu bilang suka padanya.

Tes.

Setetes air mata milik Wonwoo turun dari matanya.

"Loh, kau menangis? Jangan menangis sekarang, menangislah saat mereka berada diatasmu, saat mereka menghantam tepat dititik terindahmu." Mingyu kembali berbisik di telinga Wonwo dengan suara yang berat dan penuh nafsu. Belum sempat Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus rambut Wonwoo, tangannya ditepis dengan kasar oleh sang pemilik rambut "aku kira ini cinta pertamaku" suara serak dan berat itu terdengar dan membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi membelakan matanya.

"Ada apa kalian, kenapa lama sekali?" kata salah satu anak buah grup berandalan itu sambil menarik memeluk Wonwoo. "Lebih baik kau bermain bersama kita, sayang" itu suara anak buahnya yang lain.

Deg

Degupan itu terasa di dada kiri Wonwoo semakin lama semakin cepat dan keras. Ia ketakutan. Dan ia harus segera pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

"Jangan kasar, ya. Dia itu, pacarku, loh" Wonwoo langsung melirik tajam orang pemilik suara tersebut yang tersemat senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

"Lepaskan!" Wonwoo dengan jelas memberontak.

Sret.

"Diam dan nikmatilah setiap sentuhan yang kau rasakan, atau kau pulang dengan luka-luka yang akan membekas di kulit indahmu ini?" Ancam sang pemimpin sambil menodongkan pisau di leher Wonwoo dan menarik rambut hitam legamnya. Ia langsung merobek baju kemeja sekolah wonwoo dengan 1 kali tarikan memakai pisau tersebut dan rusaklah kemeja tersebut. Terpampang dengan jelas badan putih nan mulus Wonwoo dan jangan lupakan six packnya yang sudah agak terbentuk.

"Wah, lihat badannya mulus sekali"

"Ya. Seksi lagi."

"Siapa yang mau coba pertama?"

"Pelan-pelan saja. Kita bisa pakai dia lama." Mereka menidurkan Wonwoo di atas sebuah box yang sudah tak terpakai. Wonwoo yang sudah pasrah hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang mereka buat.

Dari jauh, Mingyu menyaksikan itu semua, mengisap rokok ditangannya dan menghembuskanya. "Kalau saja aku bilang kau sudah tak lagi polos, kau akan mendapat yang lebih parah, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo kenendang salah satu anggota berandalan itu yang kebetulan ada di depan kakinya si pemimpin yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menarik rambut wonwoo dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang pisau. Sedangkan tangan kanannya ada di dekat kepalanya. Wonwoo dengan cekatan mendorong tangan kanan si pemimpin keatas ke arah rambutnya dan-

Shhss

Rambut hitam nan legam milik Wonwoo terpotong dengan begitu saja. Mingyu yang menyaksikan itu semua hanya bisa membelakan matanya akibat tak percaya dengan keberanian wonwoo untuk memotong rambutnya sendiri. Ia tak sengaja berkontakan dengan mata dingin Wonwoo yang menahan air matanya.

Wonwoo langsung lari menuju pintu keluar, tapi naas, dewi fortuna sedang tidak berbaik hati padanya. Pintu itu terkunci. Ia mendorong dan mengedor-ngedor pintu tersebut. Berharap dewi fortuna akan membukakan pintu tersebut begitu saja. Membiarkan is bebas dari ancaman ini.

"Sialan."

"Sayang sekali" suara itu, suara sang pemimpin grup berandalan tersebut tepat di telinga Wonwoo dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo dengan seduktif. Takut akan pergeran Wonwoo untuk kabur darinya yang sudah jelas jelas akan terjadi. "Padahal rambut mu sudah terpotong begitu saja."

Wonwoo yang ditarik kembali keatas box tersebut kembali meronta-ronta. "Tenang saja kami tidak akan melukaimu jika kau mengikuti jalan main kami."

Sang pemimpinmembuka gesper wonwoo dan membuka dan membiarkan celananya menggantung dikaki wonwoo. Ia mengambil pisau yang tergeletak dilantai dan berniat merobek celana dalam punya wonwoo tapi-

TAK

Sang pemimpin itu jatuh tersungkur. Wonwoo langsung menegakan badannya, ia melihat Mingyu melepaskan tinjunya kearah pipi temannya itu lalu ia mendekat dan membelakangi Wonwoo, masih menatap dan mencegah pergerakan dari salah satu orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Cepat keluar lewat pintu disebelah selatan. Tetap lari keluar dan selamatkan dirimu. Jangan menoleh kebelakang." Wonwoo merasa tangannya ditarik dan memberat. Itu kunci. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Pergilah!" Teriak Mingyu maka mau tak mau Wonwoo langsung bergegas mengancingkan celananya dan gerpernya lari menjauhi Mingyu. Persetan dengan badannya yang masih terekspos.

BUGHㅡ BUGHㅡ

Wonwoo mendengar suara pukulan yang membuat ia cemas dan tak bisa tak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Matanya terbelak. Tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia lihat.

Mingyu jatuh tersungkur dibawah, meringkuk dan menahan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menahan sakit diakibatkan tendangan dan pukulan oleh geng berandalan tersebut.

BUGH

Wonwoo memukul sang pemimpin geng tersebut dengan sebuah batang kayu yang lebih besar dari kakinya. Entah terbesit darimana keinginan dia untuk memukul sang pemimpin tersebut membuat Mingyu lagi lagi membelakan matanya. Hati kecilnya tak bisa meninggalkan mingyu begitu saja dipukul oleh sekawanan geng berandalan itu.

"Brengsek!" Amarah sang pemimpin tercetak dengan jelas diwajahnya. "Rasakan kau!" Tepat sebelum sang pemimpin membebaskan tinjunya, Mingyu bangkit dan menangkis tinju yang diarahkan untuk Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo agar ia berdiri dibelakang Mingyu.

"Biarkan dia bebas. Kalian bisa memukuliku."

"Mi- mingyu.."

"Hahaha kenapa Mingyu? Kenapa kau jadi membelanya? Dia itu pacar Seungcheol dari SMA Selatan asalakan kau lupa!" Si pemimpin membentak Mingyu. Geram atas tindakan 'teman kerja samanya' ini.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

Jeonghan pov

Dring dring

"Yo seungcheol! Kau dimana? Aku sudah didepan rumahmu. Kau lupa? Kita harus membuat tugas Shim Seongsaenim, kau ingat?"

'...'

"Ya! Seungcheol! Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jawab aku!"

'Jaeonhan-ah...'

"Kenapa? Kau baik baik saja?"

'Ini... sakit sekali..'

"Apa!? Kau kenapa? Kau dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang"

Sial. Kenapa lagi anak itu. Dimana lagi dia berada. Apa dia pikir aku mempunyai kemampuan super sehingga tau dia dimana? Dan lagi, dia kira seoul itu kecil apa sehingga aku tau dimana dia. Arghh.

Apa aku coba cari di sekitar sekolah Wonwoo? Bisa saja kan dia di sana? baiklah.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Ya! Seungcheol! Kau baik-baik saja?" Itu suara sang Angel, siapa lagi kalau bukan si Yoon Jeonghan, teman sekaligus sahabat Seungcheol yang terus mendengar keluh kesah ia yang terus menggalaui semua tentang Wonwoo.

Ia menemukan Seungcheol berada dipinggir jalan, dengan motornya yang tergeletak diaspal hitam pekat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jeonghan-ah... Ini.. ini, sakit sekali..." seungcheol terus saja menundukan kepalanya sedari tadi.

"Katakan padaku. Kau kenapa Seungcheol-ah.." suara itu benar-benar lembut bahkan siapapun yang mendengarnya dapat dipastikan hati si pendengar pun akan ikut menghangat. Jeonghan menarik sedikit keatas dagu Seungcheol dengan lembut. Menginginkan mata kedua belah pihak saling bertatapan. Walaupun seungcheol lebih tinggi tapi setidaknya mereka saling bertatapan.

Jeonghan bisa melihat mata seungcheol yang memerah, mengisyarat bahwa raganya terluka, hatinya terluka. Menahan luka yang dalam. Jeonghan tak pernah melihat Seungcheol yang rapuh seperti ini. Dan ia tau. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Wonwoo.

Dengan cepat, Jeonghan menarik Seungcheol kedalam pelukannya, menekan lembut kepala Seungcheol agar berada di perpotongan leher miliknya, dan menepuk punggung seungcheol dengan tangannya yang lain, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia dengan suka rela menerima beban yang ada di pundak Seungcheol, membiarkan Seungcheol mengeluarkan seluruh keluh kesahnya yang ia simpan. Mengeluarkan seluruh kekecewaannya.

Dan Seungcheol pun membalas balik pelukan Jeonghan, mengeluarkan semua sesak yang ada dihatinya.

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

"Cepat Wonwoo! Dengarkan kata-kataku! Lari!"

Wonwoo pun hanya diam dibelakang Mingyu, tak bergerak sedikitpun membuat Mingyu frustasi. Ia ingin menyelamatkan pemuda manis tersebut tapi tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari orang yang ia tolong tersebut.

"Cepat!"

Wonwoo seoerti baru disadarkan dari mimpinya dan langsung lari kearah pintu. Dia melihat lagi lagi Mingyu di habisi oleh geng tersebut tapi lebih tak manusiawi.

BRAK!

Seungcheol yang mengakibatkan suara tersebut. Ia mendobrak salah satu pintu itu. Langsung berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Wonwoo memakaikan jaket yang ia pakai kebadan Wonwoo.

"Wah-wah, liat siapa yang datang, sang pangeran kesiangan! Hahahaha" suara sang pemimpin menggema di gedung yang sudah lama di tinggal itu, dan juga suara anak buah si pemimpin.

"Diam kau brengsek!"

BRAG

"Semuanya diam!" Para polisi masuk kedalam gedung itu dan menahan para geng berandalan tersebut. Beruntung Wonwoo dan Seuncheol berada dekat di sebuah pintu dan Seungcheol langsung mengendong wonwoo dibahunya bersiap meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu dengan cepat.

"Hyu-hyung! Mingyu! Tolong selamatkan Mingyu!"

Seungcheol yang baru melangkah 3 kali langsung menghentikan gerakan itu. Terlihat menimang-nimang mengikuti kata hatinya atau kata otaknya.

"Hyung! Kumohon!" Suara itu terdengar sangat memelas dan bergetar.

Persetan. Dengan sigap Seungcheol menggendong Mingyu dan langsung meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu menggunakan motor kesayangannya. Ya dengan bantuan jeonghan, mereka bertigaㅡ Seungcheol, Wonwoo, Jeonghanㅡ membawa Mingyu kembali kerumah Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc... apa end hayo?

Ini kukasih bonus update 2 chap sekaligus. Sekalian sama permintaan maaf bagi yang nunggu ini ff karna lama bgt ku apdate but yeah dan juga maaf mulai skrg gak aku masukin spoiler. Abidnya chap depannya tuh belum aku bkin;;; maafkan sekali lagi;;;;

Btw di chap ini aku gak begitu ikutin buku, kayak kata"nya ku ganti, soalnya waktu aku bkin aku gak nyontek bukunya antara lupa bawa bukunya sama males nyonteknya lol jdi ak hanya mengandalkan ingatan ku saja

Kalo ada error/typo maafkan, gak aku cek lagi habis buru buru ngepost.. kasih tau aja di comment jika ada error/typo!

Btw aku bakal post cerita baru secepatnya. Jangan hantam aku. Aku tau ff ini aja ngaret setengah mampus dan aku mau masih mau post cerita lain but demi pasangan baru yang sedang bermekaran dihatiku yha;;;;;

Last but not least, comment and click favorite please!


End file.
